Hush, Hush Yaoi
by Blond Suicidal Bomber
Summary: PatchxChauncey, JulesxElliot, PatchxElliot, PatchxElliotxJules  Jules Chauncey


The following one shots contain spoilers, did not finish the book, don't read, or if you are offended by yaoi. Which is Manxman, man on man action; which means they are going at it like bunny rabbits, except kinkier.

I finally finished reading _Hush, Hush_ by _Becca Fitzpatrick_. I also have to report on it tomorrow~! I liked it, but the ending is going to be a bit different for the following chapters~! They are not linked, maybe in a way, because in all of them, Jules, aka Chauncey, is still alive.

Pairings are Patch x Chauncey, Jules x Elliot, Patch x Elliot, and last but not least Patch x Chauncey x Elliot!

(Jules=Chauncey, I may mix that up a little)

Patch lay on his bed, bored out of his mind. It was now summer vacation and Nora was mad at him for lying to her about Jules. She had found out that Patch only put the pictures in hers and Vee's heads. In reality, they hadn't found a body anywhere's except for Elliot in the library.

Nora had called off the relationship from anger. Patch wasn't so worried about it; he knew he could win her back. But he would have to wait until she got back. She was on vacation with her mother. He sent them out with some money he had won from a game of pool. He thought it was best to send her away for a while. To blow off some steam, of course.

Patch let out a long sigh of boredom. He threw his feet over the side of his bed and got up. He wasn't in the mood for pool, or any other kind of bar game. Patch strolled on over to his basement door, his boots thumping loudly on the floor. It was a warning. He opened the door and headed down the steps into the darkness. He lit a small lamp when he made it to the bottom. Patch carried it into the next room where someone awaited his company.

Chauncey winced at the dim light. He hissed lightly at the sight of Patch. The corners of Patches mouth up turned a bit. "Miss me?" He asked in a low, lusty voice. Chauncey turned his head away from him, giving him a small glance in the corner of his eyes. Some of his long, blond hair had fell off his shoulder.

Chauncey pulled with both his hands. He couldn't move them very far. Patch had his wrist and ankles chained to the floor. His position now was, he was on his knees, his hands placed between his knees, and he was sitting on his feet. Patch had to praise him. The man was beautiful in the dim light. His blond hair shined a golden color; his skin had paled some from lack of sun light.

"It's that time already?" Jules asked, giving Patch a cold glare. Patch chuckled some.

"No, just thought I would visit." He walked over to the blond man; he kneeled down in front of him. He reached over and set the lamp on a short stand. He pulled his hand back and took Chauncey's chin and looked him in the eyes.

The two men sat in silence as Patch sat and stared at him. He seemed to be in deep thought. This caused Jules to shift uncomfortably. "Would you stop? Let go!" He snapped, jerking his head back away fromPatch. Patch rested his hand on his knee. He remained silent, but a small smirk had formed on his lips.

"I like you in this light." He finally said. Chauncey stared at him, confusion lingered on his face. When Patch didn't enlighten him, he scowled.

"Well?" He snapped.

"What?"

"Enlighten me, Patch." He said through his teeth. Patch shifted a little, placing both knees on the floor. He grabbed Jules chin again, he tilted his head up a bit. Patch leaned in close and placed a soft kiss on his neck. He brushed his lips slowly up to his jaw line. Jules gasped. His neck was sensitive. Patch's soft lips moving over his sensitive neck made him shudder. "What are you doing?" He forced out, jerking his head to the side, trying to release his chin from Patch's hand.

Patch laid soft kissed along his jaw, all the way to his chin. Patch moved up and was a mere centimeter away from kissing Jules, when Jules phone vibrated from on top of a box a few feet behind them. When Patch pulled himself away from him, Jules let out a breath that he had just realized he was holding. Patch scooted over to the box, picked up Jules phone and flipped it open. "It's from Elliot." He said quietly before shutting it again.

Chauncey growled, "Let me go so I can see it," he commanded Patch. But to no avail. Patch crawled back over to Chauncey and sat in front of him once more. _Well, it's better than him being behind me…_ Chauncey kept thinking to himself. He flinched when Patch raised his hand again. A corner of his mouth upturned into a smirk. It wasn't an ordinary smirk. It was a lustful smirk. Chauncey made an attempt to scoot back away from him, but the only direction he could go was forwards. The chain was too short for him to go back any further than he already was.

"No. Elliot will survive." Patch said in another low voice.

"Let me see it while you go take care of your little problem." Chauncey said, gesturing to the bulge that was forming between Patch's legs. Patch only moved closer to the blond haired man. He moved a hand to the back of Jules head, tangling his fingers into his hair, yanking him forward and crashed their lips together. Jules eyes widened before he shut them tight and struggled to get away from him. He jerked on the chains. They were still too, no matter how many times he would jerk on them. He knew that, but he wanted Patch OFF, now.

When Patch had finally pulled himself off of Chauncey, he leaned back a little further and looked over Chauncey's body. Chauncey was holding himself up with his hands on the floor in front of him, while he gasped for air. Patch brought his hand up to Chauncey's naked back. He ran a hand down his back towards the hem of his worn out, faded jeans. Chauncey shuddered at the feeling. He felt Patch start drawing little circles all the way back up. Patch brought his other hand up to the front of his own jeans, pushed part of his shirt up and grabbed the button. Chauncey bit his lip, then…

His phone buzzed again.

Patch turned and glared at the phone. He stopped and went over, flipped it open, and shut it again without checking who it was from this time. But, instead of going back over to Chauncey, he stood up and walked behind him. But he didn't stop there; he walked over to a tall, metal cabinet. He swung the doors open and reached inside. The loud sound of metal hitting metal made Chauncey look over his shoulder. Again, he bit his lip. He averted his eyes, locking them on the floor instead.

Patch quietly returned to Chauncey. He stayed behind him, set a couple things on an old shelf behind them. He knelt down behind him. He slid something down his spin; something cold and hard. Chauncey shiver and arched his back. He drew in a short intake of breath when he felt Patch press against his back. He felt Patch's hard on press against his lower back. "Nngh…" He let out a small noise.

Patch tangled his fingers into his hair again, forcing his head to the side as he pressed his mouth onto his neck again. He sucked on the connection from his neck to his shoulder. Chauncey gasped. "What are you going to do now, Chauncey, hm?" He mumbled into Chauncey's neck; he lowered himself and grinded his hard on onto Chauncey's ass through their pants. Patch hooked his arms under Chauncey. Chauncey looked down at the cold object that was now pressed against his chest as Patch tweaked his nipples.

It was a whip.

Chauncey gasped when he saw it, but whimpered at the pain when Patch pulled on one of his hardened nipples a little too hard. The more Patch sucked on his neck, grinded his hard on against him, and pinched his nipples, the harder it became to fight the moans that actually threatened to escape his lips. He started to pant harder and pull on the crotch part of his pants. He was trying to hide the fact that he was turned on by all this. Patch chuckled into his neck and smacked his hands away. Chauncey whimpered softly when Patch grabbed his crotch and squeezed. His tongue flicked out and licked the side of his ear before he whispered in a low tone, "You will call me master from here on, got it?" He asked and waited for Chauncey's answer. He squeezed tighter and repeated, "Got it?" tone dangerous.

"Y-yes, I understand." Chauncey gasped out. A small whimper escaped his lips when Patch practically started to crush his erection through his pants. "M-master!" He forced out, fighting another whimper.

Patch smirked and released him. He stood again and took a few steps back. Chauncey swallowed hard. His mouth felt dry. "Can I have a drink?" He asked, keeping his eyes glued to the floor in front of him. He gasped and let out a small scream when a loud crack sounded next to his head. "What the fuck was that!" He shouted.

"You didn't ask properly." Patch said all too calmly.

"How on Earth did I ask wrong?" Chauncey asked with an irritated voice.

Patch cracked the whip again, except this time; he hit Chauncey's bare back. Chauncey screamed again, but this time instead of fear, it was in pain. The whip had left a dark red mark across his back. "Say it right." Patch commanded.

"How-" He began. But I dawned on him what Patch wanted. "Oh, please, Master! Give me a drink, I feel as if I'm going to faint…" He rolled his eyes and batted his eyelashes, adding the last part for humor. "AH!" He screamed again when he was whipped.

"Try again." Patch said.

Chauncey sighed, but obeyed. "Oooh" He moaned softly, "Master, please! Can you please give me something?" He begged. Patch smirked. It wasn't the best, but he knew Chauncey was still pushing humor in. He wasn't taking it seriously.

"Sure, my wonderful pet." He snickered and unzipped his pants quietly, then unbuttoned them. He held onto the top of them as he walked around Jules. His smirk widened at the confused expression on the blond Nephilim. He dropped his pants, along with his boxers. Chauncey gasped. _**That**_ is _**not**_ what he wanted! Patch took this chance, grabbed a fist full of his hair and forced his mouth down onto his hard cock.

Chauncey gagged a little at this. Patch was pretty big, it hurt his jaw. He tried to jerk his head back off of Patch's boner, but Patch kept his fingers in his hair. He was able to pull back far enough so that it wasn't rubbing the back of his throat. He glared up at Patch. "What? You weren't specific." He pointed out. "Now suck or I'm not going to give you anything." He told Chauncey.

Chauncey glared a while longer before he slowly started to bob his head, sucking him off. Patch let go of his hair and leaned over him, reaching over and pinched his butt. Chauncey gasped and jumped, "Mmgh!" He glared up again. Patch chuckled. He rubbed Chauncey's butt where it was pinched. Chauncey rubbed his tongue over the bottom of Patch's hard cock. Even though he couldn't feel it himself, his body would have to release eventually. His mouth was a still a little moist and really warm.

Chauncey started sucking harder, until Patch yanked him off. "Hold on." He told him and he pulled his pants back up so he could walk. He walked back behind him and pulled something off of the shelf. It sounded like he flipped the cap off of something. He then sat it back down and walked back around Chauncey. He got on his knees in front of him and lowered his pants again. Chauncey stared at the cock in front of his face. He couldn't fight off a small blush that formed on his cheeks. He looked back up at him and slowly slipped the cock into his mouth.

Patch let out a small noise; it resembled a small chuckle. Patch leaned back over Chauncey as he sucked him off. He slid one hand down his back and grabbed one side of his ass. In his other hand he rubbed his fingers against his thumb before slipping two inside of Chauncey. Chauncey gasped and wiggled uncomfortably. He whimpered a little at the movements of Patch's fingers. He was moving them deeper and deeper. He was moving them in and out quickly now. "Mnnmph…" Chauncey slowly started to suck on Patch again, trying to ignore the small pain in his ass.

Patch's fingers slipped in and slipped out as if it were nothing. "Loosen up. You'll hurt yourself more." Patch told him, not that he cared he couldn't feel anything. But he was feeling kind right now. He knew it was Chauncey's first time with a man, and he could feel. Chauncey shifted again, he gasped around Patch's cock. "Suck harder or I'm going to fuck you so hard, your dead girlfriend can hear you screaming in agony." After he said this, Jules moved his head more, sucking harder. "Good boy." He brought his free hand up and ran his fingers through Jules hair. He continued to finger Chauncey's virgin Nephilim ass. It wasn't much longer that he started moaning. He moaned onto Patch's cock, the small hum traveled through it. The small vibration caused him to release into Chauncey's mouth; his foot jerked back, knocking Jules phone off the boxes. Was it a coincidence that Elliot had just started to call? It flipped open when it bounced lightly off the floor. Neither of them noticed.

Patch pulled out of Jules mouth and the man started to cough rigorously. Patch crawled around behind him, stood and grabbed the bottle of lube and a dildo. He coated it, got on his knees and set the bottle aside. He rubbed Chauncey's entrance with the tip of the dildo. This made Chauncey gasp and cough a little more.

Elliot listened on the other side of the phone, still clueless as to what was happening. "Jules?" he asked quietly.

Jules didn't hear. He gasped loudly when Patch shoved the dildo inside him. He began to moan softly the more Patch moved it in and out of him. "M-more, Master. More…" He moaned quietly. Patch started to move the dildo faster. Chauncey moaned louder. Patch's cock twitched eager to be inside of Jules. Images flew through Patch's head; images of Chauncey's expression, and what he was going to do to him. He moved the dildo faster, making Chauncey moan louder; almost screaming. "Aah!" He moaned.

Patch leaned way down next to his ear and whispered into it, "I'm going to fuck your brains out. I'm going to fill you up with my cum, Chauncey. You will be mine; permanently." He hissed out the last part. He felt Chauncey shiver beneath him. He slid his free hand down his arm to his wrist and rubbed the scar softly.

Hearing this, Chauncey was a little freaked out. He bit his lip; he wasn't really expecting Patch to want him. He tried to pull away from the man's grip, buy Patch was to strong and these chains were no help to Chauncey, obviously. "Get off of me, Patch!" He shouted. Patch just pulled the dildo out and set it to the side with the bottle. "Patch, you better not!" He snapped.

"Mm, mm." Patch shook his head. "I should punish you. Do I need to get the paddle?" Patch asked, crossing his arms.

"P-paddle?" Chauncey's eyes widened. He clenched his teeth. "No, m-master." He forced out through his teeth.

"Then hold still for a minute." He said, picking up the bottle and coated his erection with the lube. He sat it down and slid his cock right into Chauncey without warning. Chauncey gasped loudly and whimpered.

"St-stop…It hurts!" Chauncey said, wiggling a bit.

"That's because you won't stop moving." Patch grabbed Chauncey's shoulders and pushed his upper half against the floor. Chauncey panted softly, whimpering every once in a while when Patch would shift even a little.

"Not yet!" Chauncey whimpered. Patch ignored him. He started out slow and easy. Chauncey gasped and wiggled beneath him. "Stop…" He mumbled to Patch. Again Patch ignored him. Patch placed his hand onto Jules hips. He let himself thrust harder into him, listening to Jules scream in response. "Aah!" He wiggled his hips. Patch jerked his hips back onto his cock as he thrust back into him. Chauncey's screams grew louder.

Patch was glad Nora was away. He wouldn't have been able to see Chauncey like this, plus she would have caught them. He's just surprised Vee hadn't. She was probably lying on the floor in a pool of blood that had poured like a waterfall from her nose.

Chauncey shortly started to moan loudly, his eyes fluttered shut, and his lip quivered. Patch felt a sudden urge to kiss the Nephilim. Watching his soft lips quiver, they were bruised from the rough kiss he gave him earlier. He leaned over him; thrusts became gentler as he leaned over him, and kissed the corner of his mouth. He slid his left hand down his side, and up his chest, lifting him up onto his forearms. He pulled his hand away from his chest and used it to turn Chauncey's head to face him. Patch then brushed his lips over his teasingly. Jules began to lean forward to press his lips to Patch's, as soon as he caught himself, he jerked back and hissed at him.

Patch smirked. "What's the matter?" He sounded breathless. Chauncey bit his lip when he felt his cock twitch a little. Patch's cock twitched inside him a little, listening to Chauncey's raspy breath. Patch fisted Chauncey's hair and forced him to kiss him. It was a sloppy kiss. He kissed the other boy repeatedly. Chauncey panted more when Patch finally let him go. Patch straightened back up and began to pound into the Nephilim mercilessly.

"A-aah, Patch!" Chauncey screamed out. "Ooh! Fuck me harder, Master!" He moaned more. "Please, m-master, harder!" Chauncey continued to beg, almost whorishly as he pushed himself back onto Patch. Patch's hips bucked into him. Even though he couldn't feel it, his body would still react to it. Chauncey's screams increased in volume. "Aah! I-it feels so good, m-master" He moaned out the praise. Patch thrust harder into the Nephilim because of the encouragement.

_

Elliot's eyes were wide, his face a crimson red as he listened on the other side of the phone. "I-I'll just call back later!" He told himself as he hung up on them.

The pleasure that shot through Chauncey drove him insane. He never felt it before, and to him, it felt insanely good. He had only ever been with women, and to be honest, he got bored of them. Chauncey scraped his finger nails over the floor and moaned louder, arching his back. "M-master…" He panted. "I'm getting c-close." He moaned out. Patch shifted a little and pounded into him harder. Chauncey screamed louder than before. Chauncey moved his hips with Patch's thrusts. Chauncey moaned out loudly when he released all over the floor below him. When Chauncey tightened around Patch's erection, his body reacted. Chauncey shuddered at the feeling of being filled up. A small gasp escaped his lips.

"Mm, you make cute noises." Patch said with a smirk.

Chauncey glared, "Oh, shut up." He said between the panting. Patch chuckled and removed his cock from Chauncey. He stood up and pulled his pants up. "I'll let you wash up if you come with me." He said and stared down at Chauncey. Chauncey sighed and nodded in response to him. Patch's smirk widened and unlocked the cuffs. Chauncey winced when he sat up and rubbed his wrists. Patch pulled Chauncey up. Chauncey leaned back down and pulled his pants up.

"Do I really have to?" Chauncey asked with a frown. Patch nodded and Chauncey glared. Patch grabbed Chauncey's elbow and lead him out of the basement. Chauncey limped all the way to the bathroom with Patch. He rubbed his back while he watched Patch fix the shower water. He bit his lower lip and stared at it. He sighed and stripped with Patch.

Sorry, peoples. But that's all you're getting for now. Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. But I've been working on it for a few days and I started to get bored with it… =/ I'm pretty proud of it though!

And I really hope you like it! XD I really should be working on my other stories. TT-TT


End file.
